stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Comet Sang
"I don't want to be a burden to anyone here." Comet Sang is a Hummingbird-based Avio, who like Storm is also a Type-7 Avio. She is nervous, angry, and bitter but recovering slowly. She is one of the most powerful Musers to have been shown in the series so far. Appearance Comet is described as being similar looking to Wilny by having a Korean appearance with narrow eyes and similar olive-gold skin, though clearly unrelated to him. She has deep plum/amethyst coloured eyes and dark glossy purple hair which is initially very long until she has it cut short later on within Stormbite. Due to her assault and past traumas, she has many scars and burn marks, and is very self conscious. Wilny notes that Comet has an american accent, with some subtle hints of scottish beneath it.Stormbite: Chapter 11 Synth Features Like Storm, Comet has feathered ears, cheeks, shoulders, which are a pearly-olive colour with glints of gold. However unlike Storm she has tail feathers though hers are relatively short only coming down to her knee. Wings "Her long narrow wings fluttered behind her, a rich gradient of pearlescent white to sea green to midnight purple, with wingtips that looked as though they had been gently brushed with molten gold that turned back to white. As she fanned them and caught the light, each and every feather shimmered, mirroring the gold tipped primaries as the colour lined the filaments, giving her wings a gleaming warmth with every movement."Stormbite: Chapter 11 Despite being based upon an Anna's Hummingbird according to the archives Storm read through, Comets wings do not resemble the bird at all and appear to be a more original design. When they are beating they cast a gold aura around them in the light. They are roughly 16-17 foot long and are narrow but pointed. Personality Comet comes off as very standoffish and bitter, but clearly cares deeply about people and is highly protective of them. She appears to not be very good at communicating her thoughts aloud properly, often speaking before speaking, and snapping at people. History Mullardoch Comet and her sister Star were both raised along with the other Type-7 twins at Loch Mullardoch. Post-Mullardoch After the disaster, Comet became part of the medical team in ARCDA. Abilities Muser Comet is one of the most powerful musers known. She claims to Wilny that she has a range of up to 100ft, and struggles to keep it under control at times and has been shown to very easily augment the perceptions of people around her as well as echoing her own terror on to people. Flight As a hummingbird based avio, she is capable of hovering but shows that she is not highly skilled at this. Sight Like Wilny, she can see into the ultraviolet spectrum, though much more strongly. Medical Training Relationships f Gallery SB - Comet REDO.png Thumbnails 19 - Starsky.png Thumbnail 2 - Water.png Wingspan_0002_Layer-8.png Comet Sit.png Quotes * "It's like...Storm's a werewolf." * You don't have to help everyone Storm. Trivia * Comet's surname Sang, has multiple meanings, but within the context of her being korean, 상 it means Still or Yet. ** French - Blood ** Chinese - Mulberry * Her mother is Sang Min-Jin who was a Subcoordinator on the Type-7 Project. * As far as is known, Comet and her sister are the only Type-7's who do not completely reflect the morphology of the bird they were based on. * References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Avios Category:Synth Characters Category:Synths Category:Characters Category:Type-7 Avios